Under One Roof
by MissyMay10
Summary: Ginny is 26 with children of her own and a very important husband. Everything is good... until one very faitful day. Excerpt: Little did they know, baby Andreas was entirely accurate with his wailing, babies are smarter than we give them credit for…
1. Telling Ginny is No Fun

Chapter One:

TellingGinnyis No Fun!

_**Monday**_

"_Beep, beep, beep,"_Screamed the alarm clock next to Draco and Ginny Malfoy's bed. He rolled over to promptly shut it off and fall back into silent slumber. Ginny murmured to him, "We gotta get up Drac…you need to go to work, and the kids are probably already awake, or at least Draak will be up by now."

"Can't I call in sick dear? Or owl and say one of the kids has a fever and is on their deathbed?" He gave her his best, which wasn't very good, puppy dog face. She giggled at his attempt.

"Everyone knows that Jotly or one of the other elves would take care of them that is if I even left their bedside. No mister, you will be going into the ministry today, like it or not!" He scowled at her mock punishment face and rose out of bed. She followed and they each began the task of getting ready. Ginny quickly put on her robe and went in to the room of two of her three sons, the five year old Draak, and the three year old Andreas to see if they were still in bed. As she and her husband had predicted Draak was wide awake and playing with his toys.

"Mummy!" He yelled and ran to her arms. "Good morning baby." He said completely seriously, while looking at her growing tummy. "Why won't he answer?" He asked her with bent eyebrows.

She held back a laugh, "He's still too little, maybe in a few weeks he, _or she_, will kick." Ginny desperately hoped that it was a she growing inside her, she herself seemed to be like Molly Weasley, no girls in sight, and she definitely wasn't pushing out four more to get one! She and Draco had had a girl name picked out and unused for almost six years. Oh, how she wished for a little girl to do her hair, choose cute fluffy outfits for her, and to decorate her room pretty in pink with princesses and princes. Of course she had numerous nieces, but it wasn't the same, and she didn't see them all that often, because even though her brothers had accepted Draco as part of the light they never were too thrilled to have him with their baby sister.

"Ginny, Ginny!" Draco shocked her out of her thoughts. She smiled at the scene in front of her, who would've thought, Draco Malfoy feeding a baby. She asked what he wanted, it was just to hand her the baby. Charlie would be one year old in about a week, eight days to be exact. Ginny bounced him up and down while walking into the breakfast room of the Malfoy Mansion. Mrs. Malfoy lived in the other wing claiming that, _I am just fine by myself thank you, just because my son deemed you worthy, which is the only reason I allow you in my home, does not mean that I wish to see you daily. _Ginny knew that if Draco hadn't threatened to stay single with no children that she would most definitely not be a Malfoy presently. Luscious had been killed in the war after escaping from prison.

"What time do you need to be into work love?" She asked her husband.

He replied, "Actually not until later this morning, we need to talk before I go." Ginny began to look a bit frightened, he sounded serious. "Let me call Jotly for the children and we'll have a word in the front sitting room."

**5 MINUTES LATER IN THE SITTING ROOM**

"Listen, you know that trial a few weeks ago, the one with the want-to-be Dark Lord?" He asked, looking into her eyes. She answered a shaky yes. "Well that guy and his goons have escaped from Azkaban. Gin, they're after us, and the kids." She sobbed. "I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry." He looked at her extremely apologetically.

"I know it's not your fault." She managed to hold her composure after he had held her for a few minutes.

"I want you and the kids to go into hiding. Malfoy Manor is the first place they'll come, and they know about the other properties too. You and our kids, and the unborn baby need to be safe!" Her face hardened at his words.

"When did you ever know me to run and hide? Huh? You, Mister Malfoy are no better or more experienced than I! Where do you get off thinking that just because I'm your wife that I'll stand down and let the men fight? You pig!" She screamed for a few reasons: a.) actual anger that he would infer that she was incapable, b.) anger that even after the war people were after her family and c.) Her hormones were going crazy and at a very unpredictable point.

"Of course I don't think that of you! Normally I would be fine with you staying, but you're pregnant! It would be too easy for you to loose the baby, which by the way, you getting worked up like this is bad for you and him or her, so calm down Ginny." He told her firmly.

Shaking, she began crying into his shoulder once again. "Please, don't go. Oh, I know I'm being silly, when I was little I always promised to never cry, that's what my Mum did, it made me worried about things. I don't want our children scared all the time. It reminds me of those awful times during the war."

"Ginny I need to go in to work. I'm going to find a safe place for you and the kids. I should be home in time for dinner, and if not I'll floo from the office. Do I need to call over my mother?" Ginny laughed. Was he serious? Bloody Hell, Draco was smart, but was naive when it came to Narcissa Malfoy.

She gave him a small smile, "We'll be fine. No need to worry. Have a nice day, be careful!"

"Always. I love you!" He turned to say good bye to the children. "Bye kids. Draak Maverick, look at me! Be good for Mummy, alright?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good boy." He reached over gave Charles a hug, and kissed Andreas, who was in the arms of one of the house elves, on the head. As soon as he left the house he could hear Andreas crying, he smirked, poor Ginny.

Little did they know, baby Andreas was entirely accurate with his wailing, babies are smarter than we give them credit for…

Chapter Two:

This Too? What next? 

_**Wednesday**_

Dead! My beloved Draco is deceased! The father of my children: Draak Luukas, Andreas Arthur, and Charles Maverick, and worst of all, he will never get to see, to hold our youngest. Why him? The funeral was today. Everyone was there, but no one said the right thing. Mum was beside me, Bill and Fleur and there 4 children, Tonks (Charlie's widow) and her 8 year old twins were there, Percy and Kaiya with there three, Fred and Alicia with there three kids, George and Katie with there one, and of course Ron and Hermione with there lovely 5 and one on the way. Harry was there, alone, as always, unless you counted Remus. Neville and Luna, they had two, but had left them at Mr. Lovegood's. Many of the old order members attended. Some of the Malfoy side and Draco's friends. All in all the ceremony was nice as funerals go… if you ignored the reason, something not quite so easy for Ginny.

Ginny, having left the kids with her Mum and Bill, went on a walk around the funeral home gardens, to be found weeping on the ground a few minutes later by none other than Harry Potter. "Hey, Ginny. I'm really sorry. I know what it's like, but if you need anything at all, anything, I'd be more than happy to help."

She looked up, "Sorry, you didn't even like Draco! And, how could you know what _I'm _going through? You've never even been married!"

"Ginny, I won't lie, but you of all people should know, I respected him, I accepted him, which to me is a lot more important than liking him. As for not knowing how you feel, don't you know who you're talking to?" He asked her.

"Sorry Harry, really I am." She began to get up as she noticed Narcissa coming towards them.

"Mr. Potter" She nodded, "Ginevra," She said critically looking her up and down. "I just came to let you know that I expect you out of my home within the week. Seeing as your husband never saw fit to make a will, everything will, by wizarding law, be returned to its previous owner. Anything bought within the span of your marriage is legally yours. You may speak to my lawyer if there are any contradictions. Good day." With that she sharply turned on her heels and apparated away. Ginny sunk back down with her back against the wall, her hands in front of her face.

"Draco dead, me pregnant, a group of dark wizards hunting us, and no place to go! My first thought: the Burrow, no Dad died, Mum lives with Bill and Fleur, any brothers, no they all have wives, children, and none have enough room, plus the kids need more protection because not only did Draco leave me with no place to live, but also a money bag on our heads! What am I going to do?" Harry didn't reply for a while. He appeared to be thinking.

"My place. It's perfect, plenty of room, I'm rarely there, and seeing as I live alone it wouldn't be any trouble, and it's probably the best protected family in England. Ron's family is my family. Plus, it would be nice not being alone, and I love the kids." He looked at her pleadingly.

"I couldn't do that Harry. Living with three kids and a pregnant lady? Then in a few months a new born, it would completely cramp the whole bachelor life style."

"C'mon Gin. It doesn't have to be permanent, just until you get back on your feet and all these bloody men are caught. It wouldn't be forever." He was ready to beg.

She still resisted. He told her to sleep on it and that they would discuss it tomorrow over supper. That night it was just her and her three children at the Manor. In a way she was glad to be leaving, without Draco it just wasn't home any more. It had never really been her home, it was Draco's, and he _was_ her home.

_**Thursday**_

For the first night, since Draak had been born, her sleep was plagued with nightmares. Nightmares she thought were long gone.

Charles' crying woke her up around three, and she couldn't bring herself to get back into bed after setting him in his crib. She decided to do something that the house elves usually did, make breakfast. She started the pancake mix, put on hash browns, and then came to the eggs. She couldn't decide how to make them: poached, hard boiled, soft boiled- those are Draco's favorites, I'll make those. Then it hit her, Draco wouldn't be there to eat her eggs that morning, or any eggs, no matter how they were cooked, ever again, he was dead. She, determined to get through breakfast without a breakdown, pulled her self together and decided on scrambled, the boy's favorite. After finishing this she looked at the time and realized that it was only four o'clock, she still had two hours before Draak or Andreas would even think of getting up. She put a quick warming charm on the food and decided to start packing. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she was going.

Both the boys slept in until eight and then woke up, but of course when they sleep in, the baby has to get up early. Ginny went to get him out of his room around seven fifteen. She fed them all breakfast, noticing once again that they had the table manners and the appetite of a Weasley. She explained to Draak, as both of the other boys were too young to understand, that he and his brothers would be staying the week with Grandma and Uncle Bill starting tomorrow night, and that they wouldn't be coming back here.

"Cousins?" He asked with a bright face. Bill's kids were seven, five, four, and two. Draak and Ayden were very close. She was glad that he could enjoy some time with him before everything sunk in.

"Yes, bud, Ayden will be there, you can even share his room." She gave him a small smile and sighed. He's lucky at least he'll remember his Daddy, just a little. "So, let's get packing! Aunt Tonks, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione will be here in a little while to help us pack and take Andreas and Charles." At the mention of his name Charlie burst out in tears. "Watch your brother Draak; I'm going to go calm Charlie down." Ginny had wanted to name Charles, Charlie, but Draco wouldn't stand for it, so they went with Charles, but everyone except Draco and Narcissa called him Charlie. Charlie Weasley had died alongside Mr. Weasley, they had mourned for a long time, but life went on.

A few minutes later Ginny and the boys watched as the fire flared, letting out identical twin girls. "Hello, Aunt Gin!"

"How are you, Dahlia, Thalia?" The question was forgotten as, "Tonks!" Ginny shouted, seeing that their Mother had soon followed.

"Hi Ginny," She said, coming over to engulf her in a hug, knocking over a few boxes on her way, "How are you holding up?" She whispered.

"I'm alive." Ginny told her.

"Well, have no fear, Auntie Tonks is here!" She said a large grin upon her face. She started giving out orders. "Ginny- you will be packing all the bedrooms, I'll take the living and sitting rooms. When Molly gets here she'll take the kitchen. Ron has the dining room. Hermione has all the closets and storage spaces. Thalia, Dahlia – you two and Norman when he gets here- are given the task of watching all of your younger cousins, got it?" She looked them in the eye with _"the look", _the one that all of us get from our mothers at some point in our lives.

They gave her a salute and yelled, "Mother, yes, Mother!" Much like there Uncles Fred and George. The others soon arrived to help, and with the force of the Weasleys the home was soon packed and ready to be moved. Now if only there was a place to move it to…

A/N- This was my first two chapters, because they are really short ones! Forgive me though, it's my very first fiction on my own, and I have up to chapter eight, and they do get longer! Review! Even if it's critique, I'm a young writer, and I still have time to learn!


	2. The Decision

Chapter Three:

The Decision

"Mum, Mum, Mum," Called Andreas running into Ginny's room as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him, "Harry's here. He wants to know if you're ready."

"Tell him that I'll be ready in five and that your Grandmum will be here any minute. Thanks sweetie." She kissed his forehead. He was such a cute kid. He had Weasley-Red hair, much to Draco's dismay, and it sat flat on top of his head. His eyes were the largest you'd ever see on a three year old, and they were chocolate brown, like Ginny's. He was a Weasley through and through. His big brother on the other hand had quit a few of the Malfoy traits; smart, cunning, gray-blue eyes, though he stillhadn't been able toescape the red hair. Not even a Malfoy could manage that with Weasley blood in him.

Ginny walked out and was greeted by Molly. "How are you feeling dearest? Do you or the kids need anything?" To her Ginny would always be a little girl.

"No, I'm fine Mum; ask the boys, they're fine too. I just fed Charles about half an hour ago. He should go down around seven. Andreas and Draak can eat whatever they want basically, but they had a late lunch. I want the two of them in bed no later than seven forty-five. They both took baths last night, but they must brush their-"

Molly cut her off, "Dear, I raised seven children and have over twenty grandchildren; I can handlea few grandsonsfor the night."

"I know, it's just that either Draco or I are always here to put them to bed, and…" She choked on her own spit.

"We'll be great, now you go and figure you're self out, and do try to have a pleasant time. Oh, and for the record, I believe moving into Grimmauld Place is a wonderful idea." Molly winked.

"Goodnight Mum. Bye boys. I love you all." She gave each one a hug and kiss. "Hi Harry."

"Good evening Ginny. Are you ready to apparate?" He asked.

She laughed; he knew she couldn't apparate, didn't he? Oh, he didn't. "Harry, how do you expect me to apparate?" He didn't connect the dots. "Harry, I'm pregnant. Pregnant women can't apparate. Why don't I go in and floo there."

"Sorry. Can't, no floo connection, certain people feel the need to surprise me... along with some that I don't know. Let me think. Ah ha! I got it, I'll call a taxi." He called for one and they were on there way. "So, how was packing today?"

"It was fine."

"And the rest of your day?"

"Erm, fine."

"Okay Ginny, you are fine, packing was fine, your day was fine, and so what's the matter?" He questioned.

She smiled, a real smile, "Harry, nothing is the matter. I'm just deep in thought, and it doesn't help being away from the kids." She admitted, and then thought to herself, _'What, am I expected to be all chirpy? My husband died a week ago, for gosh sakes!'_

"You could've brought them you know. After all, if I have any say they'll be living at Grimmauld place by the end of the week." He smirked.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, changing the subject.

"I know what you're doing, besides, I don't know what's for dinner,because Dobby is fixing it. It'll be something really good probably. He cooks almost as good as your Mum." She laughed now but…

**After Dinner**

"Mmmm, Harry that meal was delicious!" They'd had turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing, and for dessert wonderful French Silk Pie with extra chocolate shavings.

"I agree, I told you Dobby was a wonderful cook. Now, it is on to the real business for the night. Gin, please come stay with me. I could never forgive my self if something happened to you and the kids and I hadn't been there to help. It doesn't have to be permanent." He begged.

"Harry I couldn't put you out, it's just so much work." She exclaimed.

"C'mon, I have something to show you." He motioned for her to follow. He led her up the stairs to the family wing of the house; he took her into the room across his bedroom, which was the master bed and bathroom. "Dobby and I took the honor of fixing up a few rooms." This room was almost as big as the master one. Its color scheme was deep blue and silver. It had a queen four poster bed, cherry wood, a matching dresser, wardrobe, and vanity, each side had a door. The first led into a bathroom which followed the same colors, and had a marble counter, shower, and hot tub. The second of the two doors was… a yellow and violet nursery filled with all the necessities and wants of a baby. Sunflowers were painted as a trim around the room, and the ceiling had clouds and the Sun, which was charmed to let off light, and at night turned into a moon night light.

"I put the nursery in for after the baby is born. Ginny, you wouldn't want to put all our hard work and the furniture to waste, now would you?" He asked.

By now she knew that he had won, but still had to resist for just a little while. "What about the three boys?"

"Follow me, Madame."He said gentlemanly as hewalked into the hall once again. "I figured you would want the youngest closest, Charles is right next door on the left, Andreas to your right, and Draak across from him. I also wasn't sure if they would still want to share, so Draak has bunk beds, which will also be good if cousins ever stay the night." He was too thoughtful! "You know, sometimes Ron and Mione's kids come over, not all at once, but two or three might come stay. It gives Ron and Hermione a chance to have some one on one time with each of them, and after all, I am their Godfather. Remus stays here to when he's in town," He'd traveled off and on since the war had ended, "and if Tonks is on a raid or something her girls stay here," Harry and Tonks were both aurors and had become pretty close friends over the past eight years, "They all have bedrooms down the hall. I've got nine bedrooms on this floor alone, not counting the master bedroom. I really wish you'd stay here."

Ginny walked into each of the boys' rooms. Look, she already thought of them as theirs. Draak's had a mock quidditch game of just broomsticks going on all five walls. Each wall had one houses colors and banner. Harry told her that he wasn't sure if he would be in Gryffindor or Slytherin, so he just did all four houses. Again, Ginny thought, he cares too much! Andreas' Room was filled with snitches; apparently Harry had pegged him a seeker and a Gryffindor. "Every time I see him at dinner at Bill's he seems most excited when we bring out the snitch, rather than the bludger or quaffle." The last room, also the closest, belonged to Charlie. Tocontrast the quidditch theme, Harry had a zoo painted on the walls. The largest and most prominent animal was a baby lion, so of course, the back round colors were red and gold. There were baby pandas, elephants, a giraffe, and some sea lions. It was quite cute. Ginny caught up with herself and started to shed a few tears of gratefulness.

"Ginny, I know Draco wanted you some place safe, I also know that he would think that Grimmauld Place was as safe as you could get. They won't look here, after all, Draco and I never publicly became friends, and legally you and I are not related. What do you say?" He gave her puppy eyes.

If she hadn't already broken that last thing would've done it. She looked up to Harry and her eyes told him yes, he could tell that even through the tears, he pulled her in for a much needed hug and tried to soothe her. Everything's okay now, he told her. It will all work out in the end.

**Next Chapter: The Big Move**

**_Sunday_** came, the day of the move, and time for the annual bi-weekly dinner at Bill and Fleur's. It was the official mark of seven days since Ginny had become both a widow and single parent, and it still hadn't really sunk in. For it to be real she needed to mourn properly, but she needed to stay strong for Draak, Andreas, and Charlie, and crying her eyes out, like she wanted to, wasn't strong.

A/N: Hopefully it went well. If you made it down here, thank you for reading! Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Four:

The Big Move

**_Sunday_** came, the day of the move, and for the annual dinner at Bill's. It had officially been seven days since Ginny had become both a widow and single parent, and it still hadn't really sunk in, because she needed to stay strong for the boys, and crying wasn't strong.

Harry and loads of family members arrived around eight, ready to move boxes, the few furnishings, etc. Harry and Ginny both had cars, Harry because of the muggle neighborhood, and Ginny because of the kids. Once again after each car had made two trips the Weasley's and Potter had finished. They each had a quick lunch at there own homes, Harry and the Weasley-Malfoy's at Grimmauld Place, along with Jotly, who was officially Ginny's.

They walked into the home, whose secret keeper was Minerva McGonagall, and were greeted by Dobby, Harry's house elf, whom was paid the amount of 3 galleons a month, with Sunday's off. "Good afternoon Master Harry Potter, Mistress Ginny Wheezy." He said bowing to each of them.

"Dobby…" Harry warned, "Harry and Ginny. You know the rules. Dobby, as you know Ginny and her boys are going to be living here for a while, you remember the boys: Draak, Andreas, and Charles, and this here is Jotly. She will be living here as well." House elves, though you did not have to pay them, had the freedom to stop serving a family, and that was much better than before, especially for cases like Dobby's had been. "I believe the second half of the basement is still unused and in good condition?"

"Oh, yes, Mas-, yes Harry. All ready for Jotly, it is, sir." To Jotly he said, "How is Miss Jotly? Good, hopefully. Mister Harry is a good wizard, oh yes he is, he treats Dobby well, like an equal he does!" Jotly giggled. Giggled? House elves can giggle, thought Ginny.

"You can show her around, if you would both like, Dobby. I can get lunch." He said to Dobby. Dobby looked at him with his big, wide, eyes.

"Yes Mister Harry." Now it was Ginny's turn to giggle. That elf would never stop; she didn't know who was more stubborn, Dobby or Harry.

Harry looked at her incredulity and just shook his head. "Hungry, boys?" He asked.

"I'm starved Harry!" Draak exclaimed, "What's for lunch?"

"Draak, remember your manners!" She scolded.

"Lighten up Gin. Ron was like that too. He's just a growing boy." Harry told her. She snorted.

"Excuse me!" She held her mouth in mock horror, "I do not wish for my sons to take after Ron in any way!" They both laughed, and then Ginny felt guilty for laughing without Draco. Was that allowed, she wondered? It didn't seem right. Harry noticed her mood change.

He said, "Listen, why don't you go show the boys there rooms while I fix us some lunch." She looked from him, to Draak, to Andreas.

"I have a better idea, why don't I make lunch and you can go show the boys the upstairs, I think they'd have more fun with you. Not, that I want to push them on you, but I feel that I am much more competent in the kitchen."

"Alright then," He looked flabbergasted. "C'mon boys!" He held a hand out for each of them. They got a few feet and Harry changed his mind, it would be easier to just carry Andre, so he picked him up and started on the stairway. He showed both of them their rooms and pointed our Mummy and Harry's rooms incase they needed them. Draak decided that he wanted to be in Gryffindor, just like Harry, and be a chaser, like Ginny. Soup and sandwiches for lunch rapidly filled them all. After lunch they set to unpacking and making the house a home.

**Around four o'clock**

"Harry, I can't thank you enough for doing this. It makes me so relieved to know your watching out for the boys, there is no one I'd rather have watch over them, but I'm not feeling well, my back hurts. Since Charles is napping, do you mind if I go lay down for a while? The older boys can pretty much play with each other." Well, there is someone…. that man just happened to have died. Fat lot of good he'd done her!

"Of course not, go right ahead, you don't need my permission. Do you need anything, should I get one of the elves? It's not the baby is it? I can have the healer here in a floo." He asked worriedly. Gosh, Ginny thought, he's just like a first time father. Now that was a scary thought.

"No, Harry, I'm just a bit tired, that's all. No cause for worry. I'll be great in time for dinner. What time did Mum say we were to be there?" She asked.

"Six on the dot, don't be late!" He said with a Molly Weasley impression. She gave him a grateful smile and paced to her room.

Harry asked the boys what they wanted to do, they didn't know. Hmmm, what did he do with Norman, Lionel, and Lawrence, ahah! The backyard now had a spot cleared for flying! Would Ginny kill him? She probably would, but he was extremely careful, and if Hermione let him take her boys flying, he didn't see why Gin wouldn't allow it. "Have you guys ever been up on a broom?" He asked with a glint in his eye.

"No. Will you take us, please, please? I'm sure I can fly real good!" Harry laughed, whereas Hermione would've cringed at the improper grammar.

"A broom?" Andre asked skeptically.

"Yes Andre a broom. I'll take you guys up on one condition."

"What's a conkichen?" Harry let out a small chuckle.

"Con-di-tion means that you have to promise me something for me to take you flying, and my condition is that you do what ever I tell you when on the broom, got it?" Both boys nodded vigorously.

"Now, I know you both have seen cousins and aunts and cousins going really fast, but for today we'll go fairly slowly, just because it's your first time on a broom. Alright?" He was once again replied to with nods. "So let's go."

He got his Lightning Bolt 2010 from the shed and told the boys that Draak would be first and then Andre, and that each of them was to sit on the bench by the door and not to move an inch while his brother was up. Harry picked up Draak and sat him on the broom in front of him and started to hover just a few feet above the ground.

"Higher!" There was nothing like the thrill of a first broom ride. So Harry went a bit higher and started to accelerate, faster and faster. He just barely pushed 15 miles, but he could tell Draak loved it. He flew around for a few minutes, keeping an eye on Andreas, and then flew back to the ground. "That was wicked! Can I have a broom Harry?"

"Maybe Draak, when you're older. Yes, when you start Hogwarts I'll get you a broom, deal?" Harry asked him.

"Just like yours?" Draak marveled at the fact of having his own broom.

"Maybe you'll get one even better."

"You're the best Harry! Thanks a bunch!"

"Welcome, but you have to be good for Mummy and I." Harry compromised, and Draak grinned at nodded. "Are you ready Andre?" He looked unsure. "C'mon, I'll hold really tight and won't go too fast. I promise you won't fall." He did about the same as he had with Draak, maybe a little calmer, and in the end thought that he had enjoyed it just as much, if not more than his big brother. By the time they were all washed up and relaxed they only had half an hour before it was time to dinner. He introduced them to the TV. They explored and soon decided cartoons were the best invention to man, and Harry was glad as well, now they had something to do at his place. He heard a baby cry, and for a split second forgot why there would be a baby in his house. Deciding to go get Charlie, he walked through Ginny's room and picked him up.

"Hi little guy, hi! What's the matter, huh? Are you missing your mummy?" He turned to take him down to the ground floor, but met Ginny at the doorway. He blushed, "Morning Gin."

"Thanks, Harry, you didn't have to do that. I've already said that I don't want to be a bother and you all ways taking care of the boys will definitely a bother on your part." She reached for Charlie.

"I don't mind, honestly. I love the guys, and you deserve a break every once in a while. Especially now, you need to rest." The two adults started to head down the stairs, Harry still holding the baby. "Why don't you go get ready, while I hang with them for a little while, we have fun together, right, Draak?"

"Wicked fun, Mum!" He and his second youngest brother nodded.

She let a sad chuckle escape, "Alright, but you have to promise that if they become a handful to give them off to Jotly. Got it Harry?" She glared at him.

"Yes, Ginny, any problems at all, and I will shout for her. I promise." They both knew that he would do no such thing, but at least she didn't feel as guilty about it.

Ginny was ready in a record of twenty-two minutes and the five of them piled into Harry's car, which had had many wizarding safety features added to it for the sake of the children, and the fact that cars were getting increasingly popular with the wizarding community helped with the car safety. It made family travel much easier and less messy, compared to floo.

Harry couldn't help but notice that they looked like an average muggle family, a mother, a father, three sons, and all excited to have a baby on the way that should arrive in about six months. It made Harry wonder, was there such a family, or was it all a lie? Didn't every family have someone killed by some dark lord or dark lord follower? Granted, Draco had been the first killed in a long time, every one was still affected daily of the war and murders that had taken place nearly ten years ago.

"We're here," Yelled Harry in a sing song voice. Draak clapped for joy, Andreas made the cutest little smile in which he scrunched his nose and clamped together his front teeth and little Charlie simply giggled. They piled out of the car and went up to the front door, where they were greeted by Mrs. Weasley and Fleur.

"Ginny, my darling baby! How have you been dear?" Molly fawned over her daughter as Harry exchanged greetings with Fleur.

Even with almost four children of her own Ginny loved the feel of being in her mother's arms, "Just fine Mum. Harry's been great, and I don't think anything's quite yet sunk in with the children." Ginny used to confess everything, but after she'd married Draco they'd not been as close. "Let me go get Charlie, he's still in the car." She told her mum.

"Harry has him dear, so why don't you just come inside. Everyone but Hermione, Ron, and their kids are here. They should have been here ten minutes ago…but I know how it is. They certainly do have their hands full with all those children. You couldn't even imagine! It's such a nightmare keeping track of all of them twenty-four/ seven." Ginny glanced over to Harry. He was really good with the kids, and they each loved him to pieces. It hurt her to see that, while she was glad they got along and all that, but it still should have been Draco rough housing on the floor with the boys. In a way she almost resented Harry for being there when her beloved Draco was not. Then, of course, after feeling that way, she felt guilty, especially after all Harry had done for her and her children.

"Grandmum, where is Law and Uncle Ron?" Draak asked Molly as they all entered the magical household.

"They'll all be here soon sweetie, but for know why don't you go play with all your other cousins. They're out back with Auntie Tonks." He joyfully skipped out, Andre bouncing right behind. Molly laughed and turned to Ginny, "Andre is just like you at that age."

"Yes, she did follow us around an awful lot back then…"

Ginny recognized his voice immediately, "Bill!" She ran to him and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"Hey Runt. I've missed you too; you should come around more often." He flashed his teeth.

"Yeah, but I've been pretty busy since…" She couldn't say it.

Just that moment everyone and I mean EVERYONE walked into the living room. The kids and Tonks from outside, Ginny's brothers and sister-in-laws from the other room, and Ron and his family walked in along with Neville and Luna with their own two kids. It was certainly an accomplishment; the Weasley's managed to fit approximately 45 people into that house, let alone the living room! After they had all said hello to one another they headed to the backyard for dinner.

A/N: See, it got longer! Okay, I'm glad for any reviews, but it annoys me so much to get my hits cut in half between chapter one and two! I need to know what isn't any good so I can learn and make it better. Please let me know…By the Way the name 'Law' is a nickname for Lawrence, don't tell me it's not right, because I've called my own cousin that since I was a baby! Thanks for reading and even more for reviewing!


	4. Dinner with the Whole Lot

Chapter Five:

Dinner with the Whole Lot

Harry watched them file out in families; first came Tonks and her twins, Dahlia and Thalia, better known as Doll and Lea, then came Bill and Fleur with Adélaïde, nicknamed Ada; Ayden, Gavin, and Gabrielle, named after Fleur's younger sister. After them were Percy and Kaiya bringing Braden, Kyleigh, and Edmund (Ed). Following Percy was Fred and his school-sweetheart, Alicia, and their children Cullen, Darien, and Lyle. Always near Fred was George who had also married his Hogwarts sweetheart, Katie Bell. They had Frank, and tiny Thecia, whom they had wanted for years and years before getting, and in the end still had complications, ones which they were ever so grateful would leave once she hit about six months. The largest family was Ron and Hermione's, who were going to tie the Weasley Grandmum's seven. Norman, Lionel, Lawrence, Amaryllis (Mary), Iolanthe (Ann), and baby Cressida were to be joined by number seven in just over four months. The much smaller Longbottem Family was next, as they only had two children, Zoë and Mirabelle (Belle). Since both Luna and Neville were the only ones of their family left after the war the Weasley's had readily accepted them into their brood.

Last was Ginny, at four months pregnant, with her the boys and Harry, looking as normal as all the other families, but yet were not even a family.

(A/n- in case you lost count- 16 Weasley kids will be at Hogwarts at one time, 19 if you count the three Malfoy children!)

"So, Ginny, when is your next appointment with the Healer?" Hermione asked her.

Ginny frowned, when was the last time she'd been checked? It had been at least two months ago, she best go again soon. She couldn't believe she had neglected her health so long. "I don't know for sure, I'll have to Floo over there tomorrow and make an appointment. When do you go in?"

"I went into see Doctor Macintyre yesterday actually, but Ron and I decided not to find out if we're having a boy or girl this time, after all it is the tiebreaker. It should be a nice surprise." She grinned.

"I won't either, just because Draco and I never found out before, and I don't want it to be any different for this baby. It should be as normal as possible"

"But, Ginny it is different now, and it's not going to be the same this time." Ginny looked as if she had been slapped, Hermione gasped and her hand shot to her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry Gin. I just met that…"

Ginny cut her off, "Its okay Hermione, your right anyways. It will be different, after all it already is." She could feel tears in her eyes, so she grabbed Charlie, who had turned one just two days prior, from the highchair and excused herself. Before she left she could hear the boys asking Harry where she was going. His (typical male) reply was, 'Would either of you like more pudding?' which they both took readily.

She watched from the house as Harry cut their meat and helped Andre hold his fork correctly; it was a very touching seen. She also saw her mum looking around at each of her kids and grandkids, with tears on her cheeks. A few minutes later Ginny went back to her seat and resumed eating, but still not talking to Hermione.

"So Kaiya, how is Madame Malkins doing?" Around five years ago Kaiya had taken over the Diagon Alley Branch of the business, and would, when the real Madame retired, take full charge as owner of every branch. There were nine total throughout England so Kaiya worked a lot, especially for a mother of young kids whose father worked easily as much.

"Oh, it's doing wonderfully thanks, and I'm looking forward to the next few weeks. All of the Hogwarts students should be coming through for there robes and they always bring up business." She replied cheerfully. "Do you suppose that you'll send Draak and Andreas to Hermione this year, now that you don't have the Malfoy tutor?" Hermione home schooled all of the Weasley kids, along with Belle Longbottem, but Draco wouldn't allow it, because tutors were a family tradition.

"I haven't really thought about it at all. I guess that it couldn't hurt. After all, they are Weasleys too." Ginny said wistfully with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I would be happy to have them." Hermione started to talk louder so everyone would hear, "I plan on starting school for the children September first and we'll start at eight-thirty and go until two as usual. Three, four, and five year olds have Wednesday's and Friday's off, that way I can work with more in depth the older ones."

"Mum, I'd met to ask the other day, would you mind taking Thecia for a couple hours of the day once Hermione is teaching again? My maternity leave ends September third." Katie asked her.

"I'll need some help with Iolanthe and Cressida too, what with all the other kids." Hermione added.

"Why don't the younger ones all come to my- Harry's place, and I'll watch them, because I don't plan on going back to work just yet, and I don't have much to do. You wouldn't mind terribly, would you Harry?" Ginny added as an after thought.

"No, I think that it's a great idea, and you can use the whole top floor as a nursery if you want."

"That takes a load off my mind! Thanks a bunch Ginny and Harry." Hermione told them, Katie nodded.

"So I'll take Cressida, Iolanthe, Thecia, Lyle, Gabby, Charles of course, and Luna, do you want me to watch Belle?" She asked, counting them off on her fingers as she went.

"Not every day just two or three a week. Thank you very much; it will help a lot at the shop." She and Neville owned a green house and flouriest shop.

That's eight babies, plus all the three, four, and five year olds two days a week, so Mum will you help me most days? I may be good…but not that good." Ginny laughed at her self.

"What else would I do with myself all day? I am most definitely not one to lounge around at home while everyone else is either at work or working with all of my beautiful grandchildren." Molly boasted to them all, feeling a bit betrayed that anyone would think she would do otherwise.

"I was never suggesting anything different Mum. I know that you are in no way lazy." Ginny did not want to get into an argument with her mother over nothing. Ever since the war Mrs. Weasley had been extremely stubborn in her ways.

"Kaiya and I both go into work at seven do you think you could keep Braden, Kyleigh, and Edmund for that hour and a half in the morning?" Percy asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sure, that wouldn't be a problem. I can keep them after hours as well if you need it." Ginny offered.

"Speaking of many hours," Ron said, "I got a promotion, and am now successfully the head of the auror desk division." Hermione, beamed, she was so proud of Ron for doing well in the work department. The two of them together had decided that it would be best for him to not be in the field, having such a large family, so he did strategizing and know he would train, manage, and interview. This was around the time that Lawrence was born, before then he had played quidditch for the Chudley Cannons. Everyone burst out in congratulatory cheers for the younger couple of age 29 and 30. The quidditch players of the family got roped into a heated discussion of who should go into the World Cup the next year, which was the first to be held in England since the trio's fourth year.

Everyone turned there heads when they herd Draak boasting to his cousins that he had been up on a broom with Harry earlier that day. Hermione, not Ginny, turned once more and looked Harry in the eye, "You took him up on a broom? Harry, he could have fallen and been hurt, permanently, Jesus Harry, he could have died, especially with the audacious way you fly!" He looked away from her, also avoiding looking at Ginny.

"It's okay Hermione. I trust Harry, besides he would have died before letting something happen to the boys, and I'm sure he was extremely careful, and he has a right make some of the rules, it is his house after all. " At least she believed in him, and in this case that was all that really mattered.

He smiled sheepishly, "I barely pushed fifteen miles, and didn't go more than twenty-five feet above the ground. They were safe the whole time, I promise." Hermione gave him a disapproving look, but didn't comment, instead went back to her conversation with Luna about how she ran the school, as this was Zoë's first year.

"I am sorry Gin, I guess I should have asked you first, I probably wasn't thinking. Besides, you were napping and I didn't want to bother you." He apologized.

"Like I told Hermione, I don't mind, I trust you. I wasn't lying to Hermione in the least." She glanced over, checking on the boys.

"Thanks. That means a lot. What time should we get going? Charlie looks pretty sleep already.

"Er… let's say seven-thirty? I'm pretty wiped out my self, and home sounds good right now." Ginny said.

"Yeah, home does sound good." He smiled at her, but feeling someone's eyes on him he asked, "So, how is work Bill?"

"Mostly the same, but I'm pretty glad that the goblin's have more rights know. Since some of them are quitting we have a much better chance at a pay raise, which is always a nice thing." Harry laughed.

"Oh, yes. It is quite wonderful." He heard Fleur agree, in her much more British accent.

"That's good. I'm happy for the two of you. If you'd excuse me I'll help Molly with the clean-up." Harry hastily walked from the room, followed by Ginny, along with baby Charlie, who was claiming that Harry didn't know his way around the kitchen.

"Are you ready now?" Harry asked her, puzzled, hadn't she just said that they wouldn't go for another forty-five minutes.

"No, I just needed to get away for a little while, but the older boys still need some time with their cousins. I'll just go up and rock Charles for a while. I need some space."

"Are you sure you're all right?" He bent down a bit, to look her straight in the eye.

She sniffed, her eyes watering, "I'm fine Harry. Don't worry about me." She averted her eyes from his gaze. "I'm going up now. I'll be down soon; would you keep an eye on the boys outside?"

"Of course I will." His eyes traveled with her up the stairs. He could hear her sobs as she entered her old room, but knew that he couldn't go to her, not this time. Nothing could make this pain go away, back in school, before her and Draco he would have, but not now. "I promise you Ginny, I will always keep an eye on the boys. And an eye on you too for that matter." He muttered.

**12345678987654321234567898765432123456789876543212345678987654321234567898765432123456789876543212345678987654321**

(A/N- Please let me know what you think! In chap. six it will be 13 days since the death of Draco. We will have skipped five days since this chapter. This makes it a Thursday. This is so the story does not drag on and on and on. :-)


	5. Take Me Pee Harry!

Chapter six of "_Under One Roof_"

By, MissyMay10

Chapter Six:

Take me pee Harry!

Ginny had called the healer on Saturday after getting home from Bill and Fleur's and had originally been told she had to wait a full two months. Harry, upon hearing this, was outraged, as he believed that if a three month pregnant women needed an appointment, then she should get one, immediately, so he called into St. Mungo's and, well, used his fame, for once; they most certainly got a piece of his mind. Ginny pleaded with him not to, yet he did anyway, and the receptionist, amazingly, found an open spot for that very afternoon, which happened to be a Thursday. There appeared to have been a cancellation. That snake! The receptionist must have been a Slytherin if she went to Hogwarts.

"Harry, you don't need to go to a Healer Appointment with me, I'll be fine!" She cried, exasperated.

"Ginny, you and the boys still have people after you, do you not? I don't want you alone, and it would be completely unsafe for the boys to be left in the nursery with a load of strangers, they could be taken so very easily. Plus, you wouldn't have wanted me to take the afternoon off for no reason. That would be wasteful." She sighed and squinted her eyes at him.

"Fine, but you have to drive the minivan!" She huffed at him. He smiled and picked up Charlie, while holding the other hand out for Andre to grab a hold of. "Are you sure you don't want to just watch the boys here?" He shook his head at her. "Fine, Draak, come along!"

"Nooo, Mummy. Me is gonna stay with Jotly, she is real fun!"

"Draak go get in the car right now!" She commanded, still calm, thinking that she would have to make him stop being around Jotly so much. His grammar was becoming atrocious! It was just as bad as a house elves speech.

"No!" He persisted.

"Draak…" Uh-oh, Mummy Ginny was starting to loose her cool.

"I don't wanna, and you can't make me! So there!" She could definitely see a bit of the Malfoy side in her son. As long as it wasn't that little… brat Narcissa she could deal with him.

"Draak Luukas Weasley-Malfoy! You get your little behind in that car this instant of I will go get…" She drifted off for a split second, "Or I will send you to Grandmother Malfoy!" He gasped and looked at her with wide tearful baby eyes.

"No, Mummy, I sorry I such a bad little boy, I promise I'll never ever be bad ever again. Please don't make me go to her!" She looked at him remorsefully and ran to take him in her arms.

"Don't worry, Draak, you don't have to go to her. I'm sorry; I'll never send you there, and I shouldn't have said that. I love you." He sniffed into her robes. _I am such a horrible Mother! How could I be so cruel as to threaten my son with that wicked woman?_

Draak's eyes were red and puffy, "Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise." She told him softly.

"I love you to Mum." He buried his head back in her shoulder. She buckled him into the car; Harry had already put the other two and himself in. She strapped into her own seat and they were off.

"Ginny Malfoy, I have an appointment with Pregnancy Healer Martin." She said through the glass.

"Here," the lady handed Ginny some forms, "Fill those out and bring them to me. Is this the father?" She asked as if she had better places she sought to be.

"Harry Potter, pleasure to meet you Ms…" Her eyes widened and she looked up.

"Likewise Mr. Potter, I'm Eliz- izabeth Cronin. You young folks may have a seat right to my left," she gestured to the waiting area, "The healer will be ready as soon as those forms are Mrs. Malfoy. I'm sorry for any t-t-trouble you may have had. Have a nice appointment and afternoon!" Wow, what an affect Harry had on people, and after all these years back in the wizarding world too.

They took a seat and Harry murmured, "Did you see the look on her face when I introduced myself?"

Ginny giggled, "Amazing thing it is walking into places with you. As a Weasley, I couldn't ever imagine what shopping with you would be like." As a Malfoy though…Ginny didn't have any time to let her mind wonder, she had mounds of paper work to complete!

"Harry, I got to go potty." He heard Andreas whine.

"Then tell your Mum. No way am I taking the kid to the bathroom, every single one of Ron and Hermione's kids, with out fail have managed to pee on me at least once throughout there lives, even Cressida, who just turned ten months. I swear to bloody Hell that Lionel and Law both did it on purpose they even took a dump on me!" _Great, Harry now has a phobia of infants peeing. I'll have to thank Hermione and Ron. _

"Mummy," Andre whispered to Ginny, "I need to pee." She glanced at him.

"That's nice dear, but Mum is busy with Charlie."

"Mum, I have to pee now!" He was getting frantic.

"Okay, ask Harry to take you love. Don't fret about it." He looked at her. Was he supposed to know what that meant? "Just have him take you darling."

"Harry," What now? "I really, really, really, have to use the loo. Mum is busy, and then I'd have to go to the fewomen's room anyways. I is a boy!" Harry laughed.

"First of all, its females room; second of all you are, not is, a boy; and third, why again can't Ginny take you?"

"Her name is _MUM_, and cause she's too busy! Harry I'm gonna wet my pants!" This child was going to start crying if Harry didn't do something soon.

He sighed heavily, "Ginny, Andre and I are going to the loo, if I'm not back in three minutes send someone after me. A section of aurors would do just fine!"

"Don't make a big deal of it Harry, he's basically potty trained. All you have to do is make sure he doesn't fall in!"

"Right, did I or didn't I just inform of my track record?" With that he picked up the three year old and walked into the nearest restroom.

Ginny had just finished up her forms as Harry sat back down with a bouncing Andreas on his knee. All of a sudden Ginny felt tears well up in her eyes and her face got beet red.

"Are you okay Mum?" The five-year old Draak asked her.

"I'm fine dear, just my allergies acting up is, all."

Harry leaned over to her and whispered so the boys couldn't hear him, "You know they have counter spells for those."

"Hmm…"

"Knut for your thoughts, my fair lady?" He asked politely.

"Really Harry, it's nothing, nothing at all."

"I beg to differ. Is it Draco?" She nodded, "You know, it's okay to cry, to mourn him openly. He hasn't even been gone a month."

"I need to be strong Harry, for the boys, for the baby, Draco's baby, and the baby more than anything. One day he or she will ask me what my pregnancy was like, and the birth. I couldn't bear to tell them that I was weeping through it all or that I was petrified and uncertain for the duration of it."

"Gin, no one can blame you for being sad. Your husband and Father of your children died just two weeks ago. No person that matters can ever suspect you of not doing your best. You and I both know that mourning will be the only way to let go and move on, and you must move on, not only for your kids, but for yourself." _And us, he added in his mind. Us, there is no us he told himself._ "Do you want me and the boys to go with you; maybe you won't feel so alone?"

"You wouldn't mind terribly?" She looked at him woefully.

"Of course I wouldn't mind. Anywhere you need me Gin I'll be." She rested her head gently on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Weasley-Malfoy, Ginny," Called a healer from the doorway.

Using Harry's left arm, the one unoccupied by Charlie, Ginny managed to stand up. "That's me." She said to the healer as bright and cheery as possible.

"Is this the Father? Only family is submitted into appointments." The two adults locked eyes,

"N-"Harry was cut off by the red-head standing next to him.

"Yes." Ginny was lying through her teeth, "He is the Father of the baby." She glanced at Harry apologetically; he just shrugged and followed the doctor down the long hall. Upon being requested if she wanted to know the sex of the baby, Ginny responded with a shake of her head. This had to be as normal as possible, just like she had told Hermione it would be.

Harry was tremendously amusing with all of the equipment that he had never seen before. She couldn't hold off the reminiscences of the first time she and Draco had seen the unborn Draak. Harry cocked his head at her when she let out a soft chortle; she rolled her eyes and smiled contently.

"I think that the two of you ought to be particularly pleased. The baby is right on track with growth and physical condition. Best wishes. I would like to see you in approximately three weeks Mrs. Malfoy. Have your husband get in touch with me instantaneously should you have any complications."

"Absolutely. Thank you very much Healer Jacktin. We'll see you in three weeks." Harry said, speaking for the both of them. Ginny had on a wavering smile.

"You folks have a nice night!"

!#$&()&$!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!#$&()&$#!

A/N- I want to say thanks a bunch to any who reviewed and to all who read! Thanks especially if you left me tips to improve! Should any of you have stories to recommend that might help me feel free to leave them.


	6. My Appointments In the Prophet!

Chapter Seven of "Under One Roof"

By, MissyMay10

Chapter Seven:

My Appointment's in the Prophet!

_"Draco! She is evil and I refuse to leave my sons with her. She would scar them for life!" _

_"She is my mother Ginevra. How do you hate her so much? She raised me and kept me safe from my father, from Voldemort, and the Death Eaters. The boys might be fond of her if _you_ didn't act like she was poison." _

_"I'm sorry Draco." Her chocolate brown eyes poured into his icy blue ones. "I won't. I simply won't. We can take them to Mum, Bill and Fleur, Tonks, Percy and Kaiya, Fred and Alicia, George and Katie, Ron and Hermione, Harry even! But never will I leave them with that horrid woman." This was something she felt vigorously fierce about. The woman had always loathed Ginny and her children even more so, and she didn't want to put her three sons under her wrath or influence. It was bad enough that they lived on her property._

_"Of course you would rather the children be with the Great Harry Potter than their own grandmother! I cannot believe you. I'm leaving for work; maybe I'll be back tonight. Who knows?" He glared at her frigidly. _

_"Draco, don't you dare leave like this…" But it was too late, he had already gone, and Ginny still wasn't going to give in._

Ginny awoke with a start, sweat dripping down her face_. If there is any God out there, please take these memories from me._ This wasn't the first time Ginny had relived the words she'd said to Draco only a day and a half before he died. It put butterflies in her stomach to know that they had been uneasy with each other the day he died.

She decided to take a shower before leaving the room so to feel cleansed, even in the slightest way. After doing so she went through the hall and stairway thinking of how much Grimmauld Place had improved since coming here for the first time. No longer was there house elf heads or torches on the walls, but photos of Harry and the Weasleys and drawings from all the children. They were also the bright colors of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, rather than dark and Slytherin-like.

For breakfast Ginny went all out. Her cravings were raging from one thing to the next, so she just cooked it all. Mouth watering sausages, rich and fluffy pancakes, eggs of scramble, easy-side-up, and hard boiled. Crunchy bacon, over-buttered toast, and freshly squeezed pumpkin juice.

"Good morning Ginny, morning boys." Harry yawned as he sat down to the table grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice as he did. "This looks delicious, thanks Gin." He grabbed the Daily Prophet from a swooping owl and called Dobby to ask if he would give the owl a treat. The two were absolutely shocked when they saw the head lines and front picture! Molly Weasley was going to be appalled!

**_Harry Potter Set to Replace Draco Malfoy?_**

_The title and picture (Virginia Weasley-Malfoy, her sons: Draak Malfoy, five, Andreas Malfoy, three, and Charles Malfoy, one, and _Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Champion, Order of Merlin: First Class,_ explain themselves quite clearly. Our little Mrs. Malfoy, wife of the late Draco Malfoy, is squirming her way into the life of yet another beloved rich and famous man just over two weeks after her husband has passed. This Weasley gold-digger was seen yesterday afternoon at St. Mungoes Hospital with our adored Mr. Potter for an appointment of her and her unborn child. The two (Mr. Harry Potter and Mrs. Virginia Malfoy) entered the office of Dr. J. k. Johnson_**1**_ together, and it is a well known fact that only family and father's are allowed in these appointments. You may rest assured that Mr. Potter is not the former, but is it possible that he is the ladder? _

_We, as supporters of Mr. Harry Potter, must presume that if Mr. Potter had an affair with Virginia before the death of her late husband that it is the fault of hers, and hers alone. We recognize that Mr. Potter is both a reputable and an admirable man and is most certainly not one to take advantage or help in an act of impureness, but we can only hope, though it is very doubtful, that this is an honest and just mistake on the part of the press. _

_Looking out for our Savior,_

**Ms. Jennifer Allonyms**

**1**_Name changed for personal reasons_

Ginny was seething, how did she take a personal moment in which I needed comfort and insult me, my sons, Draco, and Harry! "I say we go down there and give that little liar a piece of our minds. She is such a prick making us look dreadful and her so… so innocent!"

"We should tell them that they need to correct your name. Virginia and Ginevra are two exceedingly different words." Ginny, though she had been tearing up, sniffled at this. If Harry wasn't going to take this personal, then neither would she. The picture was when she had, naively by the way, laid her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm off to work. Feel free to start setting up the nursery on the top floor anytime you like. Jotly could watch the boys and Dobby will do any think you wish. I'm sure your Mum and any sisters not working would love to help, and are always welcome to stay for dinner. I think Dahlia and Thalia will be staying the night, and maybe tomorrow as well; Tonks is leaving on a mission this afternoon. It would be nice if you could ask Dobby to check up on their rooms when he's done helping you."

"Absolutely, it sounds great, I'll start planning immediately. Ata will do all the daily house stuff then. I don't think she will mind. Have a pleasant day at work!"

"Thanks, I'm sure I will. Bye guys." He motioned to the boys. Each of them grunted and continued their breakfasts.

Ginny hastily folded and put the paper in the bin and called in Jotly.

"Yes Mistress Ginny? Jotly at your service!"

"Would you please watch the boys? They just need to finish up breakfast and then if you wouldn't mind dressing them. Draak can roam outside; just keep an eye out for him. He is under no circumstances allowed to leave the grounds or get on a broom. Stay with the other two, but they should each go down for a catnap around one thirty, they had a late night last night. Thanks a bunch!"

"Course, Jotly will do's this. Anything else you need Mistress Ginny?" She tilted her head up towards Ginny.

"No thanks. If you or they should need me I'll be up on the top floor."

"Right Ms. Ginny, you go on ahead." Everything appeared alright so Ginny decided to go floo her mum.

Molly showed up around nine, and Tonks and her girls rang the doorbell precisely two hours later with shrunken baggage in tow.

"Hello Tonks! Come on in." Ginny welcomed her kissing Dahlia then Thalia on the heads. "How are the three of you?"

"Bored, bored, bored! Mum's had us at her office all morning long. We told her that you and Uncle Harry would love to have the joy of us a few hours early, but _someone_ thought differently." That had been Lea, the twin who was most like Tonks; outgoing, funny, and very clumsy! She could also change her looks at will.

Doll was similar to Charlie, a bit more reserved, intelligent, and a great seeker! She also, like Charlie, looked like a Weasley in every way possible. She had the freckles and the ever impractical vivid red hair. In a way it was dire forcing yourself to Doll, but then at second glance you would be delighted you did, because you could see all the wonderful characteristics that you missed terribly of Charlie's.

"Well, of course, Harry said you are welcome any time, for as long as you want." Thalia gave Tonks a look-at-that-so-hah expression. "The boys are out in the back with Jotly, you two can go on back. Help yourselves to the kitchen!" She yelled, as they were already three rooms away. Ginny sighed, "So, you didn't answer my question. How are you?"

"Jolly, this is the usual. Listen, Ginny, if you need anything-"

"Stop, right there, Tonks. I am absolutely fine, and I don't need anything. Please don't ask." Ginny's eyes were no bigger that slits in a piece of paper. Everyone had been tiptoeing around her for weeks, and she was fine!

"Alright, but if you do, just remember, I've been where you are now. It took me a long time to get over Charlie, especially because I thought I had to be strong for the girls. It's okay to ask for some help every once in a while."

"I know Tonks, and if I need anything, not that I think I will, you'll be the first to know. Besides, I'm living here, aren't I? Now, would you like some tea and biscuits? Mum and I could take a break if you have some time to chat."

"Sorry, much as I'd love to catch up I need to get to the office. I'll go say bye to the girls and apparate away. Far as I know I won't be home until late Sunday night, Harry should be notified if that changes. Thanks so much, I hope they won't be much trouble." She bid her daughters farewell and left Grimmauld Place in an instantly.

"Ginny, dear did you want the snack table to be in the playroom or a different room?" She heard her mother ask.

"I think it would be best if we had a snack room off of one of the other rooms, don't you?"

"Yes, I believe that to be best, I'll conjure one up then." The upstairs had a nursery, for the smallest babies with bouncy seats and cribs; a playroom, for the older ones on Wednesday's and Friday's, or if her and Harry had kids over for the weekend with a few toys and books; and a snack room connecting the other two rooms, but was very sound proof for sleeping children on either side.

Mother and daughter finished off the three rooms just in time to eat the lunch prepared by Dobby and Harry's other house elf, Ata. Ata was a young female elf Dobby had befriended sometime during the war that worked at Harry's in return for room and a few galleons a month. The two together had prepared fresh roast beef sandwiches, croissants, and cauldron cakes along with some butterbeer and pumpkin juice.

The seven ate; the boys enjoyed it very much, because they almost never got Grandmum Molly to themselves! They always had to share with an endless number of cousins, rather than just Lea and Doll.

Molly left, leaving Ginny with her three sons and the eight year old girls. "Are you two excited for Aunt Hermione to start teaching?" They nodded there heads vigorously.

"Aunt Hermy is the best! You'll love our play time, Draak. Sometimes she transforms into a cat and plays with us!" Hermione would never live that name down. When Lea and Doll had been toddlers they couldn't even begin to say her whole name, so they called her Hermy. When there cousins began to talk it caught on, so now all of the children called her Aunt Hermy.

"Transfigures Lea, not transforms. It's called an Animagus." Ginny corrected her niece.

"Right, that. Last year she even let Uncle Ron and Harry come in and helps us with our toy brooms. She wouldn't let us ride our own though, that was too bad it would've been good practice. For everyone else of course, I'm not allowed on a broom until Hogwarts, just cause that one time!" Lea, clumsy-lumsy-lea, had taken a fall her first time on a real broom and almost snapped her neck, both Tonks and Molly had forbidden her to go up on one ever again without proper instruction. She had scared every one out of their wits.

"Well I'm sure it was still fun to watch the other kids." Ginny reached down to the play pen where Charlie was sleeping and picked him up. He was getting fussy. "You guys stay here; I'm going to put him down. Please watch Andre for me." She said to Jotly and the twins. Halfway up the stairs Ginny heard the doorbell ring. "Dobby, get that, if you would!" She hurried and set the baby in his playpen and jogged down stairs.

She was surprised upon seeing who it was, "Percy! Come in, what can I do for you?" Her third big brother was standing, sopping wet in the doorway.

"Hello Ginny." He gently kissed the top of her head, "Yes indoors would be wonderfully pleasant. Hullo children. Tonks isn't here, is she?" He questioned, looking pointedly at the girls.

"No, no she left hours ago. Dahlia and Thalia are staying with us for the weekend. Can I get you a cuppa? Are you hungry? A warming charm on your coat perhaps?" She asked in a Molly-Weasley-like fashion and didn't even wait for a reply. She magicked him dry and warm, and put a pot on the kitchen stove.

He followed her into the parlor, "No, no, I don't want to be any trouble Gin. I'll take the tea, but nothing else please. Can we talk somewhere private?" She nodded yes and led him out of the entryway. "How are you and the kids?"

She stared at him intently, "We are _fine_, brilliant, superb even. The house has been good for the boys, and they'll be glad when nursery school starts up. At least I know I'll be glad." They shared a laugh.

"They do have so much energy. Did Kaiya tell you? We got a new nanny. She will be a live in until the kids start school with you and Hermione, but after that just Friday evening until Sunday morning. The kids will still be coming to you during the day I believe." Ginny smirked; Percy and Kaiya constantly hired and fired nannies. It was a great joke between all of the family.

"Good for the two of you. Hopefully your children will take to this one a little easier." Percy grimaced, as if to show he had no hope. His three kids didn't like new people. "Now, I'm positive that this wasn't what you came here to talk about. As important as nursery school and nannies are you aren't the drop-in sort of guy Percy."

"You're right. I'll tell you, but you might want to sit down." The color drained from her face. She was white as a sheet. The last time she had been told that she needed to take a seat someone had told her that her husband was dead.

"Percy, I don't need to sit. What's going on? Tell me what you came here to say, now."

"It's Harry, Ginny. He's been hurt on his mission. He's in St. Mungoes," Ginny let out a sob, what had happened to him? Please don't let him die too!

* * *

A/N- This is much longer than the previous chapters, and I feel like I have improved quite a bit. Let me know your opinion! 


End file.
